


unspoken battle.

by graciolivi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciolivi/pseuds/graciolivi
Summary: words can't always say what you mean.





	unspoken battle.

**Author's Note:**

> delicate- taylor swift. start @ .20 seconds. listen & read.

thump.

_thump._

**_thump._ **

swish. parry. jab.

cruel smile, taunting eyes.

a dance of death.

when did it turn from war to?

-fun?

that glimmer of humor. enjoyment.

the confrontation of equals.

then,

stop.

stare.

heaving breaths.

a nod of acknowledgment.

a step back.

unspoken words,

agreement.

and then,

gone.

but at the edge of everything,

 

promise.


End file.
